Photographs
by kysis-the-bard
Summary: SephxGen "Once upon a time, we were happy. We only have photographs as proof." The complimentary piece to The Memory of Falling. Sephiroth and Genesis, yaoi, dark themes, citrus, etc. Please R&R.
1. The Call of Duty Part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7, CCFF7, Loveless, etc. That's Square Enix. The writing and yaoi are all mine. Whoo.

**Warning:** yaoi, meaning two dudes, specifically Sephiroth and Genesis, together. Yes, sexually at times. Darkness here and there. Fluff sometimes, too, though I tend to avoid it. Maybe violence. Maybe alcohol. Depends. Oh, possible lemon?

**IMPORTANT:** this pseudo-oneshot is set during my other fanfic, The Memory of Falling. I may make references to it. I will generally set up in my AN which chapters these take place during.

**Author's Note:** This takes place after "Temptations" and partially during "A Taste of Banora". It includes scenes which did not fit into the flow of the main storyline, but I wanted to write anyway. That is pretty much what this whole 'story' is going to be, a bunch of sections cut out from The Memory of Falling.

**Music:** "Night of Seclusion" –CCFF7

**THE CALL OF DUTY (Part 1)**

Genesis was not sure what to think, looking down at the small note again as the elevator propelled him upwards. The handwriting on that scrap was flawless but simple, no extra strokes and loops and frills, just the writing. It could have passed as typed and printed, but Genesis knew the difference between pen ink and printer ink. If it had been typed, Genesis would not have bothered coming. Hand written was personal, meant more. It meant the author had spent time on it.

It was an odd request, the other thing which piqued his interest. Dinner. Food was not normally an oddity, though at such an hour, it was. Genesis glanced at the clock in the elevator, noting how it was almost time for SOLDIER floor's curfew to go into effect. Though he had no curfew now, it was still programmed into his mind. That was the effectiveness of SOLDIER training in action. Genesis smiled at that, looking down at his feet.

Being around the General still made him a touch nervous.

It was not the usual nervousness people felt around Sephiroth, either. Genesis knew full well that something would happen like the last time, when they had ended up kissing on the couch after their brief discussion about Murphins. That was a type of external pressure he had not been counting on. Genesis felt obligated. The General was inviting him to dinner, a really late dinner.

With a ding, the elevator door opened, Genesis stepping out. He walked with graceful steps, gliding across the metal floors until he came to that lone door, raising his fist. He did not knock yet. Pausing, Genesis ruffled a hand through his hair, checked his breath, both to satisfaction. He stood up slightly straighter when he did reach out to knock.

In a few seconds, Sephiroth was opening the door, welcoming him inside. Genesis could smell food. The aroma was absolutely delicious. His mouth began to water immediately, Genesis eagerly stepping in. His apprehension was forgotten. Sephiroth smiled, leading the way to the couch in the main room, the glass table in front of it covered with take-out food from a Wutaian place not far from the ShinRa building. There were all types of food to choose from. Genesis did not know what he wanted, taking a pair of chopsticks, mulling over it.

"Try this one." With skilled fingers, Sephiroth manipulated his own pair of chopsticks, lifting a little morsel from one box, offering it forward. The smile on his lips was coy, daring. Genesis knew that look. Opening his mouth, he let the food be put in it, the redhead closing his mouth on Sephiroth's chopsticks, making them more difficult to remove. Genesis grinned, chewing once he could. Oh. It was great. "Tseng suggested the place."

Genesis returned the favor, picking up something from another box, fingers not so accustomed to chopsticks as he fed the General. It was an interesting process, though soon enough they both went to feeding themselves more than one another. Teasing was fine, but Genesis was starving. Waiting to eat dinner so late had almost been painful, but well worth it.

Fortune cookies were always the best part. Genesis broke his open gently, pulling out the ribbon of paper as though it was a sacred tome. He flipped it over. The blue letters read: iAn interesting proposition will be made to you in the near future./i Stereotypical fortune cookie. Genesis sighed, putting the fortune down to eat the vanilla flavored cookie.

"iYour life is an open book. Begin the next chapter./i"

"Saying it aloud stops it from coming true."

"It's just a fortune." It was obvious Sephiroth did not believe in such things, a pale hand snatching the other fortune, green cat eyes reading it over. A devious smile cracked on his lips. "I have a proposition to make you."

"Yes?" Genesis pretended to look uninterested, though he very much was. What was the General so obviously up to?

"How about we cut loose? Forget about the world and all its expectations for a short while?" Sephiroth leaned closer, dropping the fortunes on the table as he did so. Genesis knew this game. He gazed at the far wall as though ignoring. He knew how much Sephiroth hated being ignored. It was an easy button to push. "Have a little fun?"

"You want to spar? We just ate!" Genesis turned his head, lips immediately silenced by a kiss. The General was closer than Genesis had expected, one arm wrapping around his waist, the other on the couch next to his thigh. Their chests were practically touching. Genesis tried to move back. Sephiroth just moved with him, the two half laying down on the couch in a matter of moments.

A cell phone was buzzing. They both looked at the table. Sagging onto Genesis in defeat, Sephiroth reached over, flicking the phone open and pressing it to his ear. "Yes, Hojo? Hmmm. Now? Fine." It was a short conversation, only half of which Genesis could hear. Moments later the phone was snapped shut, Sephiroth climbing off him. "Hojo would like to run more tests. He has constructed a few new simulations."

"At this time of night?"

"There are too many onlookers during the day." Sephiroth gathered up the empty take-out boxes, stacking them neatly and efficiently. Genesis tried to help, though he felt more in the way than of aid. The General was quick, efficient. Soon everything was picked up, chopsticks washed and put away as well. The trash was thrown out. "It shouldn't be long."

"I've never been patient."

"Even an hour?"

Genesis nodded, shrugging. He hated waiting. Just sitting around in Sephiroth's apartment would lead to him snooping about and getting into more trouble than the reward was worth. He knew how far the reward would go. Though Genesis had not been so picky in the past, he was being now. The redhead was not yet comfortable enough with Sephiroth to let him free reign over his body. Not yet. Sephiroth had to at least say his first name before that happened.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Angeal's birthday." Genesis spoke as he showed himself the way out. There was no point in staying. He and Sephiroth got into the elevator at the same time, each pushing a button for the opposite direction. The elevator went down first, to the SOLDIER floor. All he did was wave before heading out. There were cameras in the elevator, so more was off limits.

The call of duty always came first.


	2. Head in the Clouds

**Disclaimer:** CCFF7 and the characters do not belong to me. The love and writing does. Does that cover my ass enough?

**Warning:** yaoi, language, alcohol, etc. If you don't like Sephiroth and Genesis together as a lovely pile of man-love, then back the fuck off and go away. Thanks!

**Author's Note:** This is a cross-over scene with Lying is a Dance for Two. It happens not long after the prologue of The Memory of Falling. Please R&R! They keep me writing and make me update a lot more often. Remember how much I updated The Memory of Falling? Every day! That was because of reviews.

**Music:** "The Turks (CCFF7 Mix)" –CCFF7

**HEAD IN THE CLOUDS**

It was a simple matter, easy to arrange, easy to cast eyes away from. ShinRa had money set aside for such things, and it was child's play for a seasoned veteran to get a hold of some and put it to its preordained use. The Goblin Bar, a swanky little piano joint next to the theater on Loveless Avenue, was mostly rented out, everything paid for, ready for their enjoyment.

And the enjoyment of Lazard Deusericus, the new Director of SOLDIER.

Why the Turks would be throwing him a welcoming party was a secret, like many of the things going on behind ShinRa's walls. Tseng's lips were sealed. He let a thin smile twitch at the corner of his lips from over his glass, still mostly full. Hawk-like eyes focused across the room, a splash of silver against the deep browns and reds of the bar's interior out of place.

Who would not recognize the up and coming star of SOLDIER? Tseng took another sip, watching the young man like a predator might, though not with those intentions. He was a master of observation. A simple glance over could reveal a person's lifestyle to him, a simple sniff giving away even the most intimate details. Tseng was not close enough to smell, no, but he could see the faraway look in those mako green eyes, their slits dilated just enough to tell the Wutaian Turk that something was going on in that head of his.

Feline grace propelled him away from his seat at the bar, a cushioned stool, strides long and smooth taking him straight across the room. None of his Turks tried to stop him. They knew how to spot a man on a mission, as trained to. For a second Reno looked as though he would try to stop Tseng. Luckily for the redhead, he kept silent. Tseng breezed past them, taking a silent seat next to the young SOLDIER, another sip coming with it.

Surprisingly enough, Sephiroth did not even move at Tseng's sitting next to him. He did not snap out of his thoughts. He did not even seem to notice the lean framed Turk sit down, much less so close. That was out of the ordinary. Hojo would have thrown a fit. Normally Sephiroth was sharper than the masamune, always alert, always on ball.

Not tonight, it would seem, and the silver haired youth did not even have a drink in front of him yet.

"Daydreaming?"

With a start, Sephiroth jumped, eyes narrowing as he cast a keen glare at Tseng. He had been caught and knew it. That smile twisted slightly more on Tseng's lips. Normally he would have given himself a victory sip, but he needed to slow down. He was a featherweight when it came to alcohol and would prefer to conceal it seamlessly, like he did with everything else of his personal life. Tseng planned on only having one drink all night, slowly sipping at it so no one noticed that he could not stomach alcohol.

Since Sephiroth made no sound other than a low, irritated grunt (Tseng had been hoping for an explanation), he prodded with his low, skillful voice. It was so smooth one might have considered it a purr. That was how Tseng got people to talk so easily. "Someone take your fancy?"

The moment of hesitation, or rather few moments, made Tseng think the tight-lipped SOLDIER would remain his usual, reserved, privative self. He was wrong, thankfully, when the young man gave a nod, some of that distracted look returning to his eyes. Tseng almost let out a sigh of relief, but held it back, carefully. It was his job to be as cool and level headed as he was acting now, even if this was off hours. Tseng demanded respect, and half of it came from the fact people thought he was always so professional, and that it was not just a carefully planned act.

He had more important matters to focus on now, like getting the hero to talk. "Does this special someone have a name?"

Surprise flashed across those facial features for a mere second, before he went back into a blank slate. Tseng interpreted it to mean that Sephiroth did not know this crush's name. That would make this more difficult, though decidedly less awkward. "What do they look like?" He was careful not to say she or he in the question, just to save himself future trouble. Tseng had no idea what someone so abnormal as Sephiroth would be into. He left the gender question open. No need to alienate him when answers were just starting.

"Gorgeous."

Tseng took another sip, deciding he would need it. Sephiroth was not helping him get anywhere. This was like pulling teeth, even. Tseng remembered that being a most unpleasant experience, and this was ranking in line with it. "Do you like their hair? Eyes? Anything?" Tseng prodded, refusing to name a gender again. Gorgeous did not say male or female, not that Tseng had any right to know. Wait, he was a Turk. He had a responsibility to know.

"He has hair like fire." Sephiroth spoke slightly higher than he usually would, a wistful tone to his musings. A faint smile touched his pale lips. "And eyes like ice."

How poetic. Tseng tried scanning his recent memory. There was no one like that in SOLDIER. In fact, there were no redheads in SOLDIER. Reno had green eyes, so that was ruled out immediately, and thankfully. Tseng might have lost his dinner had it been Reno. Who…?

Oh.

Just recently they had visited Banora to get a full tour of the facilities there. Tseng remembered it well. The Banora White pie was absolutely exquisite. He let his mind scan over the whole ordeal, remembering the redheaded son of Mayor Rhapsodos, who was so confident and eager, offering some of the pie to Sephiroth. The funny part of it all was that Sephiroth had refused, dashing all that enthusiasm and hero worship in an instant. To think, Sephiroth was more caught by him than his cold denial let on.

"You could always ask for an assignment to Banora. I am sure the new Director wouldn't mind." Tseng glanced over in time to see pink dust across Sephiroth's cheeks. The great hero was blushing? That deserved a victory sip, which he took. There was a warm buzz hovering in his brain, but it was still not too much to think through. That would take two drinks, which Tseng never planned on getting to. "If you were to ask for a taste of Banora while you are there, I'm sure a certain _someone_ wouldn't mind serving you himself."

That blush only deepened, Sephiroth looking down at the table. Tseng noticed a nervous swallow, shaking his head. This was going to be an interesting night.


	3. Voyeurism

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCFF7 or the characters within. Thank Square Enix for their existence. Thank me for this yaoi's existence. Oh yeah. No game spoilers here.

**Warning:** YAOI. If you don't like it, you don't belong here. SephirothxGenesis, and perhaps hints of other couples. More one-sided goodness.

**Author's Note:** This one takes place early on in the timeline of The Memory of Falling. During Buttons and Curiosity, I'm thinking. Don't worry readers. The good stuff is coming up.

**Music:** "Creep" –Radiohead, "You" -Radiohead

**VOYEURISM **

It was an unhealthy habit, he knew. Others were taking notice. It was a compulsion more than a habit, in all actuality. A habit was more like how many times a day and when he washed his hands; that was on a schedule by now, though that schedule was getting interrupted, disrupted. That was not something he was used to. Ever since Genesis Rhapsodos came into the picture, nothing was normal.

And how could it be?

"Daydreaming again?"

Sephiroth tensed at that voice, muscles flexing just slightly in unison, the only sign he was startled. His mako green eyes narrowed slightly. They focused in on the book again, which had been blurred in favor of his thoughts. Those roaming thoughts would get him in trouble some day. Sephiroth had to concentrate. Doctor Hojo had scheduled a test in the upcoming week, measuring his comprehension of tactics and their use on the field. The doctor planned on making Sephiroth into a general. He was not sure if he looked forward to it or not. The press was annoying enough as it was.

Slowly, Sephiroth looked up, not a single trace of being startled on his pale, chiseled features, in his glowing eyes. The edges of his lips curved up just a touch. "Hardly." His voice was crooning, low, just a slight volume above a whisper. Sephiroth knew how keen Tseng's hearing was, and in the silence of ShinRa's library, even a pin drop could be heard. Sephiroth heard more. Mako enhancements made him hear even the shifting of air. He should have heard Tseng approach.

The Turks were too quite.

"Of course." Tseng sat down across from him at the plain steel table without invitation, just like he had at that accursed party, not too long ago. There was one difference, though: Genesis was no longer some mysterious force, far far away. No. Genesis Rhapsodos was in Midgar, and to make it worse, a cadet in training to become a SOLDIER. Soon, Genesis would become a very tangible force. "You _weren't _thinking of your pretty little redhead again."

He shook his head in denial, silver hair cascading around his face, a few long strands falling forward over his always armored shoulders. The masamune might not have been with him, but he was still very ready for combat. He was already known as a hero for a reason; lacking a sword did not strip him of all prowess. Sephiroth shifted in his seat, recrossing his ankles under the concealment of the table. He was sitting properly, with his back straight, gaze firm. He was acting just like he was supposed to.

"My studies and training are of first priority, and I would never let something so petty distract me." Despite the cool, measured tone of his voice, completely even and unfeeling, it was a lie. Sephiroth had been daydreaming, not that he would ever admit it. Especially not to a Turk. Sephiroth had a natural distrust of them. It was a distrust taught to all SOLDIERs. The Turks knew too much, had their noses in too many places, their fingers in too many pockets.

The only slightly confusing part of that trained distrust was the fact that Lazard seemed to have no problem with the Turks. He was their director, yet he and Tseng seemed to get along just fine. Perhaps it was their status as leaders? Did that foster a public sense of camaraderie, despite all better judgment? Sephiroth could only wonder.

"I heard the new cadets were going to be in the training room again today."

Tseng was baiting him; Sephiroth knew, and did not answer. Not even looking down at it, Sephiroth shut the tome, remembering what page he had been on for later reference. He did not need the book. It was merely a practice for his mind. That was what most things were, a practice, not a challenge. He knew that someday, Genesis would be a challenge.

And the most surprising part?

He was looking forward to it.

Nodding curtly, Sephiroth pushed his chair back, standing fluidly. His steps were light like feathers as he walked over to the bookshelf, replacing the tactics piece on the shelf. On his way back by the table, he pushed the chair in, casting one last glance towards Tseng, who was watching him like a hawk. "I need to observe the new recruits for potential SOLDIERs, and future usefulness to the team. Director Lazard cannot oversee everything." The explanation was a ruse, and they both knew it. That was hardly important, though.

With that, he left the library. The Turk did not need to follow him to know where he was going. Sephiroth swiped his clearance card, heading down in the elevator. He watched the city change through the glass shell, eyes reflecting the spots of light. Midgar was like its own galaxy of stars. Was that what the night sky actually looked like? Sephiroth did not have much time to wonder, the elevator door opening again. He strode out onto the SOLDIER floor, ignoring the salutes he got. Never before had he acknowledged them; now was not the time to start.

The door to the training room slid open silently before him. Sephiroth strode inside, casting a sideways glance at the people at the control panels, who started at his interest. Fear was an intelligent response to his presence, though not entirely called for. Had Sephiroth given them, specifically them, a reason to fear him? Not yet. That thought in mind, Sephiroth walked up to the glass, watching without touching, without interacting, without being known.

Inside, hand to hand combat was going on. Sephiroth had disrupted their first training session, and knew he should not interrupt again. Instead he watched. His slit pupils dilated, a natural response. He only had eyes for one person in there. No matter who the instructor paired Genesis up with, he would always win. Angeal was the only challenge for him. Sephiroth wondered if he should interrupt again, just to give Genesis something to do.

Closing his eyes, Sephiroth dashed that thought away. He could still remember the way the redhead smelled, during that first spar between them, the only spar actually. Sephiroth did not want it to be an only. He opened his eyes again, wetting his lips with his tongue. He could not take his eyes away from Genesis. The redhead's movements were fluid, becoming more and more skillful with every block and punch and throw. Sephiroth wanted to see him fight with a sword. That would be a sight to behold.

Sephiroth smiled to himself. He never thought he would feel like such a voyeur, but he did and hardly minded. For now, just watching would be enough.


	4. Curiosity v2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCFF7, FF7, the characters (minus Murphins), Loveless, or any of that other stuff Square Enix owns. There might be Crisis Core spoilers. There might not be. I doubt I'll be spoiling any game moments in these pseudo-oneshots.

**Warning:** Yaoi. If you no like, you no read. You may not get this if you have not read "The Memory of Falling" first, since this is full of scenes that happen in that storyline. If you are adverse to the idea of Sephiroth being gay, again, please leave this story before I offend you. Genesis is gay, and Squeenix does not hide this, so there should be no surprise there. Potentials for lemon, lime, language, alcohol, language, and dark themes. Not sure what exactly yet, though, since I write the warnings first. Oh yeah.

**Author's Note:** Remember how Curiosity was told entirely from Genesis' point of view? Well, guess what? This is that chapter, from Sephiroth's point of view. Enjoy, lovelies. This should be longer than one section, as well.

**Music: **Track 23 from Disk 1 of CCFF7 (don't feel like translating right now).

**CURIOSITY v2**

Ceremonies were never something he had liked. They were long, inefficient, and had too many people gathered in one place at a time, un-alert and unarmed. Sephiroth disapproved, especially since this was a ceremony for SOLDIER, which was supposed to be a composed private military. However, Sephiroth did not voice his disapproval. He would rather remain out of the spotlight as much as possible, especially this night.

The suit was uncomfortable, to say the very least. He preferred the freer range of motion allowed by his long jacket, and the breathing room. Having cloth over his chest for once felt foreign. It was a formal occasion. Ceremonies. Sephiroth listened to the words, all too glad when they were finished. Those words were hollow, meaningless, and the cadets just promoted to the rank of SOLDIER 3rd Class would not even remember them in the morning.

All except for one, he was sure. Sephiroth did his duty, walking down the line, shaking gloved hands, giving a clipped "Congratulations." and nothing more to each. He kept walking, strides meaningful, graceful, each one charted. He had done this before. The line was longer than usual. Apparently ShinRa's parading him around the world had done SOLDIER some good.

Sephiroth paused in his prowling, squeezing slightly tighter on this hand than the rest. His green eyes locked with blue ones. A slight smirk tugged up at his pale lips. "Finally made it, SOLDIER Third Class Rhapsodos. What a surprise." Sephiroth was baiting him, testing his dedication. If Rhapsodos said a word, he would not graduate from being a cadet and might never make it into SOLDIER. It seemed like Rhapsodos knew this, and was not willing to give it up so easily, just glaring. Good. Sephiroth had expected as such.

He moved to the next one in line, the redhead's best friend. "Keep an eye on your friend, Hewley." Letting go of Hewley's hand, Sephiroth continued on down the line, just shaking hands, barely nodding at those people. He could feel potential, and those two had so much more than any of the other cadets. Sephiroth felt more potential in them than he did in his fellow First Classes, even, not that there were many. First Class was an unattainable dream to most, so that was saying a lot.

The final salutes were given, and with those following words, they were all SOLDIER Third Classes. Sephiroth did not understand how such a ceremony could hold any weight. It was just a bunch of words. Then again, everyone did recognize the weight of these things, even if he did not. His understanding was not what mattered here.

First thing first, Sephiroth grabbed himself a glass. Wine was one of his guilty pleasures. It was near impossible to get him even buzzed, so it was for the flavor, really. Sephiroth rolled the glass in his fingers, swirling the crimson liquid. It clung to the glass a little once all the liquid settled again, and the aroma clung to the air; it was a good wine. ShinRa had spent a great deal of money on the occasion, which was expected by now. President ShinRa liked flaunting his money. Sephiroth took a sip, savoring it.

With long strides, Sephiroth carried himself through the bustling crowd, past congratulatory teachers and beaming students, and some executives too. The wall, off to the side and out of the commotion, was his target. He broke through the cram only to find someone had already taken his spot. If it was anyone else, he might have minded. Sephiroth crossed over, turning and resting his back against the wall.

"I never thought someone as _charming_ as you would be a loner." Not looking over to see his reaction, Sephiroth lifted the glass back to his lips, taking another small sip. The flavor made him relax some. "President ShinRa says the same about me."

"Really?" Genesis truly sounded interested, Sephiroth not taking that as a sarcastic comment. It was his surprised tone. "I cannot stomach one more hollow compliment. Most people here do not know my file, my name, me."

A comfortable silence settled between them. Sephiroth was the same way. He despised the fact that so many people called him a hero, yet so few of them even knew why. So little of them cared why, in fact, just wanting someone to put up on a podium. Everyone who loved ShinRa loved him, the trump card, on principle. Everyone who hated ShinRa automatically feared him, though he was still held in awe. Sephiroth was partially to blame himself, he knew, as he never let anyone close. There were too many people who would just want to get close to him to bask in his glory, and he was wary of that.

Genesis, however, did not seem the same way. It was like Genesis did not care what title he had previously; he wanted him to prove it. It was a breath of fresh air. Sephiroth appreciated it.

"How do you deal with so many people fawning over you, day in and day out?"

"I ignore them." Sephiroth answered immediately, knowing his response before the question was even finished. He took another sip, this one slightly longer. Sephiroth's mako green eyes were locked on Hojo, who was talking to Hollander. Even through all the commotion, his finely tuned ears could hear that they were arguing. Hollander was promising to surprise, and stated that he had two test subjects that would do just that. "I like locking myself in the training room on SOLDIER floor when no one is using it."

"Like that night, two months ago?"

"Yes." A smile tugged at his lips, Sephiroth keeping the glass up to hide it. If anyone in the media saw him smiling, the news would be buzzing for weeks. Sephiroth wanted to vanish from the spotlight, not draw it back to him with a stupid slip. A small laugh did escape though, not that they could hear it. It was too loud, and only Genesis was close enough to catch it. "We should do that again some time. You are the first person to present any challenge. Most people are either too intimidated or too star struck to fight me."

"I am sure Angeal would like to try sometime."

"Not tonight. He has quite the crowd around him. Second in class, correct?"

Sephiroth glanced over, catching the nod. Genesis looked at him, asking, "Were you planning on sneaking away from the revelry?"

Tipping back his glass, he finished the last of it, which wasn't all that much since he had been sipping at it the entire time. He set the glass on the nearest table, where someone was bound to pick it up rather than knock it over. Sephiroth glanced back at Genesis, eyes locking again. The redhead probably had no idea what the General was thinking, and that was probably for the best. The last thing Sephiroth wanted to get out to the media was the fact that he was capable of having a crush, so it would best be hidden. "Want to come?"

"How couldn't I?"

That said, Sephiroth turned and led the way to the doors, barely glancing around to make sure no one was looking. Who would miss their presences? No one. Sephiroth was sure of that. They went straight to the elevator, Sephiroth scanning his card. It was not needed, since Genesis had the security clearance to get to the SOLDIER floor, but he was the first one to reach the scanner, and lacked the patience to wait. As soon as they were on the empty SOLDIER floor, Sephiroth undid the one clasped button of his blazer, taking it off. He set to rolling up his white dress sleeves, knowing he would need what added movement he could get. On that thought, Sephiroth undid another button at the top of his shirt, leaving three open. Yes, it was something an opponent could grab onto, but his hair was even more of an issue in that department, so he hardly worried.

Setting his jacket down in the control room, Sephiroth headed straight into the training room, getting ready. It was his turn to strike first. As soon as Genesis was in the door, Sephiroth came at him, a few quick punches, a swipe, all knocked aside. They were moving towards the back wall, Sephiroth wondering how much force that structure could take before fracturing. That minor distraction gave Genesis a chance to attack, their moving back away from the wall.

It was easy to block everything, to just twist his body to dodge out of things. Sephiroth tried grabbing for the attacking hands here and there, but Genesis had learned to move out of that by now. He was a quick learner, which Sephiroth liked.

Why not change things up a bit? Sephiroth kicked and Genesis jumped back, and then was charging at him the moment his feet were on the ground. Sephiroth did not have a chance to get both of his feet planted and bracing for impact. They both went backwards, General's back hitting the ground. He dug his heels in, flipping them. As soon as the maneuver was done, he pinned both of Genesis' hands above his head.

That had taken more than he expected, breathing slightly faster than usual, though his chest was not heaving. Sephiroth watched Genesis carefully, noting that there was no surrender. There was a plan in those eyes, he knew it. When the whole world flipped and he was on his back again, Sephiroth knew.

He went to move his right hand, a knee moving to hold it down. Those hands, still held together by Sephiroth's left, were now pinning it down over his head. There was a wicked smile on Genesis' lips. "Now what, _General_?"

Sephiroth leaned up without a second thought, pressing his lips to those cruelly curved ones. He worked his mouth against that unmoving one, and instantly his heart dropped. Flutters started in his stomach. Dejected, nervous, Sephiroth lowered his head back to the floor. He had to cover up that weakness, and fast. It was obvious Genesis had not wanted it. Sephiroth did not want to ruin their potential friendship. "You easily could have blocked that. Distraction can come from anywhere in a live battle situation. You must be prepared for everything."

"And if I did not want to block it?"

Sephiroth's heart stopped for a second. The flutters returned full force, and he even surprised himself. "At least respond, then." He leaned up again, eagerly, all too happy when Genesis moved own to meet him half way. Their lips locked, meshing together, Sephiroth relishing in how plump and soft those lips were. He tested with his tongue, the redhead letting it in. Genesis' taste was intoxicating, spicy even, and he couldn't get enough of it.

And suddenly, Genesis was rolling off him frantically, his moving revealing that they were no longer alone. A blond SOLDIER, another of the graduating cadets, stood in the door, looking like he might piss himself. "I…" He was gaping, eyes wide. Sephiroth hoped those eyes fell out for interrupting them. "I… I was sent to look for you two, General, Sir."

"And what did you see here?" He growled it out, the words rumbling from deep in his chest.

"Ah…" The blond was a dumb one, as he quickly proved. Sephiroth just wanted him to go away. Why did someone want to locate them? This was beyond frustrating, and the blond gaping at them hardly helped. "Nothing, General. President ShinRa requested I bring you back." The man saluted, standing in that position. This was awkward.

"Tell him we will be there in a few minutes."

"Yes, General." The man saluted again before scurrying off like the insignificant bug he was.

"What was _that_?!"

Sephiroth smiled. "Curiosity."

Genesis rolled his head to the side, blue eyes on the General. Sephiroth could not get the amusement off his face. That, minus the intrusion, had just made his day. No, more like his week. Sephiroth had wanted to do that since he first met the redhead in Banora, and now he finally had. It was definitely worth the wait.

"They say curiosity killed the cat."

"Luckily, I am not a cat." Sephiroth stood easily, rolling his sleeves back down as he walked from the training room. He could not get the pleased smile off his lips for the rest of the night.


	5. The Call of Duty Part II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCFF7, the characters, Loveless, etc. I own the yaoi. I do not own "A Night In Paris" either. Hehe.

**Warning:** yaoi, smut, lemon, an allegory to bad porn, SephirothxGenesis, etc.

**Author's Note:** This is an ode to Paris Hilton. If you've seen "A Night In Paris", you'll understand. This takes place after A Taste of Banora and before Heartless Angel. Not exactly sure when. Pure smut. Seriously. I feel bad for not including any plot in there.

**Music:** "Was It a Dream?" by 30 Seconds to Mars. I was listening to the lyrics and was like OMG!! THE LYRICS ARE PERFECT FOR THIS SERIES!! HOLY SHEIBA!! –coughcough- Yeah. Oh, I listened to "Anyone Else" by Puricane and "Hunter" by Bjork for a little while, too. "Savior" 30 Seconds to Mars (not sure why) "Modern Myth" by them as well. That's all I'm listing, 'cause I really need to stop changing what's playing on my iTunes.

**THE CALL OF DUTY (part 2)**

The last morsel was barely swallowed when the meal dissolved into kisses, chaste at first. The contact of their lips was light, flighty, teasing. Genesis was playing with him, Sephiroth leaning closer only for the redhead to lean back. It was beyond frustrating. Sighing, the General picked up his near empty glass of wine, swirling it between nimble, pale fingers. He took a small sip, the last, sucking in a small amount of air with it. The flavor exploded in his mouth, so rich and full of spice, so alive.

Two could play this game.

His eyes fluttered shut, a small, deep moan escaping pale, barely kissed lips. Sephiroth could feel the shift of weight next to him; he was not done yet. Languidly he ran a finger across the inside of the empty glass, picking up some of that sinful liquid on the tip, pressing it into his mouth and sucking. He could feel the weight shift next to him again, move closer. Sephiroth kept his mako green eyes open to thin crescents, just enough to see something coming.

This time it was Genesis who leaned forward, and in turn, Sephiroth leaned back. It was definitely a dance for two. The General slowly withdrew his finger from the wet cavern of his mouth, savoring every moment of that extended withdrawal. He could hear a sharp breath taken in by the redhead next to him. Sephiroth set his glass down, turning back to the glass table beside the couch, beginning to pick up the remains of their dinner.

A chin pushed the tall black collar of his long jacket, the only shirt he ever wore unless under direct order, down and lips greedily sought his neck, the high standing vein running down it, dark blue. The soft kisses turned into nips and scrapes. Sephiroth had to pause, hands shaking as he tried stacking one plate atop another. He put them down, letting his hands be idle on the glass surface for a moment. He waited.

An arm snaked around his waist, the shorter but slightly broader body drawing closer to his own rather than pulling him. Genesis had learned early on that pulling Sephiroth would do nothing, unless he wanted to be pulled which was very unlikely, or at least very rarely wanted. The kisses persisted, moving lower rather than relenting. Those knowing teeth scrapped his collarbone, nerves sending a thrill throughout his body.

The game was not over yet.

Sephiroth willed his brain not to listen, hoping it would obey and deny other regions the blood flow he wished directed towards thinking. Taking a deep and calming breath, he started stacking the dishes again, first the plates, and then the silverware on top. He was going to stand, but Genesis pulled himself half on top, right leg hooking over Sephiroth's, keeping him down for the moment.

The redhead's hands were wandering, slipping over the sculpted chest, rolling over the ShinRa SOLDIER insignia imprinted on his belt, onto the singular buckle which remain clasped. Lithe fingers had it undone in a second, that motion practiced over and over again, put to use time and again. Sephiroth hardly minded. As much as he adored the time he spent with Genesis, his presence, his banter, he would not deny also enjoying the sex. It was too good not to enjoy.

He rolled his hips suggestively up into that hand, as it lingered on his belt, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Genesis let out a low growl, almost a purr, moving to start kissing the far side of his neck, all the while working his jacket off. The redhead had lost his upon entering the apartment, just his skin-tight black turtleneck and leather pants remaining. The boots had been kicked off as well, so safe them the later trouble, Genesis had claimed with a wink. Normally it was Sephiroth who thought ahead, but not tonight.

Which was fine. Sometimes he needed a night off.

The jacket came off, Sephiroth lifting his hips again to let Genesis whisk it out from under him. The leather and metal jacket was slung to the side, falling in a noisy heap behind the couch. Now that Genesis' hands and mouth could roam freely, he wasted no time, teeth instantly clamping down on a pink nipple, tongue flicking the captured nub. His hands were working at the belt, removing it with a practiced grace.

They were getting good at this.

Genesis shifted, swinging his leg further over so his knees were both on the cough. He straddled Sephiroth with that wicked grin of his, a mischievous light playing through those pale blue eyes. Sephiroth bent forward to catch that grin, take it, but a wall of black cloth was promptly pulled up and in his way. He leaned back, against the plush cushion of the couch, watching as Genesis finished removing his sleeveless turtleneck, leaving that beautifully muscled chest bare.

The game was still going, Genesis making that all too clear with the shirt stunt. He went right back to toying with Sephiroth's nipples, taking the other one this time, coaxing it to be a puckered, hard nub as well. Sephiroth refused to groan or moan or let out any other sign of pleasure. His leather pants felt tighter, his hardening within them as he was sure Genesis, sitting atop it, could feel. It was too obvious not to. Sephiroth rocked up again, just to be absolutely certain, getting another half-purr half-growl from those hungry, demanding lips.

Their mouths finally collided, Genesis immediately forcing his own within. The redhead pushed one hand into the couch, shoving the leather hard. They slid down it, lying side by side. In a matter of seconds pants were coming off, Sephiroth kicking his own the rest of the way off. Normally they would have moved to the bedroom, shedding clothing as they went, breathless and naked by the time they hit the bed. Not tonight. Sephiroth was too impatient for that, and it seemed Genesis was in much the same mood.

Somehow Sephiroth ended up on bottom. His eyes narrowed dangerously, muscles rippling as they tensed. With a spring, an arm wrapping tightly around Genesis' hips, Sephiroth had them flipped, parting those legs with a hard nudge. His fingers, already in the redhead's mouth, were clamped down on, teeth dinting the skin but not cutting it. It was nearly impossible to puncture his skin, though Genesis was capable of it, one of the only as well. That was part of what he liked so much about Genesis. He never had to hold back. Nor did Genesis. They could let loose, unfurl, give in.

It was something like freedom.

Laying an equally as rough bite on Genesis' smooth, untouched shoulder, Sephiroth felt his fingers let go of for a panted cry, steeped with pleasure. Sephiroth snuck his fingers out during that second of distraction, hand quick to move down, to its goal. Just as he had no patience to relocate to the bed, which would have been easier for such tall men as them, Sephiroth had barely the patience for this. There was only so much pain he was willing to inflict.

One finger pushed eagerly in, feeling little resistance. Another finger followed, going in just as fast, finally feeling some resistance, though not much. If Sephiroth said they had entirely too much sex, he would be lying. It was great stress relief after a long day of dealing with blundering, aspiration-less dullards. That was most of SOLDIER, sadly. Sephiroth swirled his fingers, scissoring them apart and twisting, turning them, staying away from the prostate for now. That would come in a moment.

He fit a third finger in there for a moment, giving them a spin before pulling out, immediately slamming his full length in. It hit the prostate on first thrust, a louder cry tumbling musically from Genesis' lips. Sephiroth was in the mood to make his lover sing tonight. His rhythm was rough, angled to hit ever time. Their lips locked together, jaws meshing at the same tempo, tongues dueling as he slid in harder, faster.

The phone started ringing.

Sephiroth turned his head, seeing his cell dancing across the glass table, lighting up irritatingly bright in the dimmed lights of the room. He kept thrusting, burying his face in Genesis' neck to ignore the sound. The phone started again. This person was just going to keep calling until he answered.

With an irritated groan, Sephiroth stopped his thrusts, groping around for a moment before he had the vibrating phone in hand, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear. Luckily his breathing had not changed too much yet, just slightly sharper than usual, and he managed a "Hello?", however irritated it came out.

"_General, we have a situation._"

Genesis pushed upward, Sephiroth having to bite his lip not to let out a noise. He glared down at the redhead, who was smirking up at him, taunting him. The game had never ended. "This had better be important."

"_It is. I need you up in my office ASAP._"

"Can it wait half an hour?"

The redhead grinded up again, Sephiroth using his free hand to pin Genesis' hips down so he would stop. Though Genesis struggled, he could not impale himself again. Sephiroth knew he would not be able to keep quiet if the redhead kept this up. The way he was clinching every time drove his blood wild. Panting out that name and making Genesis sing with Director Lazard listening on the other end would not help them keep the relationship a secret. Not at all.

"_No. We need you here immediately._"

Director Lazard, currently Sephiroth's least favorite person in the world, hung up before he could save anything back. ShinRa had him on a tight leash. Sighing, Sephiroth pulled out despite the whined protests and angry blue eyes burning into him. "Duty calls."

"Fuck duty."

"Genesis, I never expected to hear _you_ say that." Sephiroth gave a dark smile as he pulled up his pants, quickly refastening them. This was the other practiced part of the routine: getting interrupted. Sometimes it was Director Lazard, others it was President ShinRa, Tseng, Hojo, Scarlet. Everyone seemed to know just when the least opportune moment was. Genesis got up, ready to dress himself again, lips forming a beautiful pout. Sephiroth pushed him back onto the couch, dipping in for a needy, deep kiss. "You, stay. I'll make this quick."

Giving a victorious grin, Genesis laid down on the couch, crossing his ankles, hands threaded together behind his head. He would be waiting, probably reading nude on his couch, ready for them to finish.

Sephiroth would be more than ready to start all over again once this hell meeting was over.


	6. If Looks Could Kill

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCFF7 or the characters. This yaoi is mine. Thank Square Enix for making a canonly gay character. 3 Genesis. Anyway, yeah, me no own. Don't hurt me.

**Warning:** yaoi. If you don't like it, please refrain from reading. Take your flaming elsewhere. Established SephirothxGenesis and language.

**Author's Note:** This also happens sometime between A Taste of Banora and Heartless Angel. Before the Wutai mission, before Genesis is promoted to Commander, before Sephiroth gets stuck in Modeoheim collecting Jenova samples. Yeah. I am sure there is a chapter saying that, I just don't feel like looking through all of them again at the moment.

**IF LOOKS COULD KILL**

The SOLDIER floor was uneventful for the most part. The current cadet class was out in the fields just past Midgar city limits, running through their first real combat scenarios. Most of the SOLDIER Second Classes were on patrol duty, either in Midgar or other cities in the ShinRa empire. Thirds were left to stew in the ShinRa building, in uniform, not allowed to do anything but sit around in case they were needed.

Of course, that was changing today, thankfully. Kunsel looked at the clock on the wall, giving a happy sigh to see it was almost time. Director Lazard had announced early that morning that the Thirds were going to be supervised and advised by two SOLDIER First Classes, though he refused to state which two. Kunsel imagined Angeal would be one of them, since he was currently around the ShinRa building. General Sephiroth was off protecting President ShinRa as he toured their little economic empire and Genesis Rhapsodos was probably in Banora again.

Who the second one would be, Kunsel had no idea, but he was excited to find out. He came into the main area of SOLDIER floor, with its recessed seating area and wide windows. Midgar city lights were twinkling out there light a normal city might in night, but it was mid-day.

The wait was not a long one. Soon there were a few other SOLDIER Third Classes, no doubt the ones specifically asked into this by Lazard. The blond was picky about who got the most attention. He only used resources on the ones he felt were worth it. Smart man.

The elevator doors slid open down the hall, graceful, swaying steps moving leisurely down the hall. Kunsel saw the crimson coat and started. He thought Genesis was still in Banora. Apparently he had gotten back. Those lips, which were usually in a wicked smirk, were pressed into a firm line, a gloved hand running through auburn locks. Those blue eyes were wary.

Kunsel immediately stood at attention, hand raising in a salute in unison with the other fledgling SOLDIERs. Genesis waved the gesture off, crossing his arms before his chest, leaning back against the wall with his ankles crossed. He was obviously waiting for the other SOLDIER First Class to arrive, and had just as obviously been roped into this against his will. Kunsel could see it written all across that tired, indifferent face.

The elevator opened again, all eyes turning in that direction. Those steps were light, fluid like they were floating rather than stepping, just as unrushed as the last. Silver hair swayed instead of hips with every stride. Kunsel's eyes widened. He had never seen the General in person before. He was just as uncanny and ethereal as all of the rumors stated, and then some.

When Sephiroth stepped into the pseudo-room, everyone but Genesis stood a little straighter and saluted. Some of them were trembling. Kunsel could not tear his eyes from the silver haired General. The General seemed to not even notice them, head turning slightly to the side, slit-pupil green eyes locking with azure ones.

The look they gave each other…

Kunsel's eyes widened even more, seeing the smirk curling up the corners of Genesis' lips, the fire ignited in Sephiroth's eyes. The silver haired General took one step towards the redhead, movement prowling, exerting force and intimidation and pure sexual energy. Genesis' eyes mirrored it.

For a moment it looked as though the General would throw Genesis against the wall and pound him into the metal panel. Kunsel held his breath, heart refusing to beat as he listened, hearing a quiet "Hello," from Sephiroth and the responding purr of "Long time, no see…" from Genesis.

When they finally turned away from one another, the tension in the room did not dissipate. Far from it.

If the two SOLDIER First Classes vanished at some point during the training exercise, he would not be surprised. In fact, he would be more surprised if they didn't.


	7. Challenges and Choices

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCFF7 or the characters associated with it; those are the work of Square Enix. I, however, own The Memory of Falling and all associated stories.

**Warning:** yaoi, established SephirothxGenesis. If you do not like these things, this is not the story for you, and I ask that you leave now instead of staying just to complain. Really, it does nothing but waste your time. Dark themes may be inside, and language, not sure yet.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't been updating anything much lately, but right now is LDWriMo, the Lemon-Drops Writer's Month, in which all of us members scramble to write as much in one new story as absolutely possible. My Silent Hill fic is my attempt for this event. So, I have been neglecting everything else in order to power out Calling All Souls. Sorry. Hopefully this tides everyone (including me, who has been dying to write more SephxGen) by for the next month?

**CHALLENGES AND CHOICES**

Lazard was asking a lot of them. But did he even realize it? From what Genesis knew, understood, the Director still did not know about he and Sephiroth, which was probably for the best, but at what cost? Genesis looked in the mirror, long and hard. His auburn hair hung just as perfectly as it always did. He was a vain soul, so that was no surprise. His milky skin looked no different, and his azure eyes had a slight glow in the dim light, speaking of the mako in his system.

In a day's time, the dark blue of his turtleneck would be replaced with black.

Genesis let his eyes close, running a black gloved hand through his hair, pushing the auburn fringe from his face before it fell back forward into place. It felt like just yesterday when he was only a cadet, but Genesis knew full well that was years ago.

Years.

So much had changed from then.

Turning, Genesis opened the locker which had been assigned to him for years now, pulling off his gloves as it swung the rest of the way open. He put the gloves up on the top shelf, next working on the black bowl pauldrons, unclipping them from his crisscrossing torso straps. Putting the pauldrons on the floor of the locker, Genesis reached in, pulling out the jacket, red leather, which his parents had had made specifically for him, for his promotion to First.

It was here now. Genesis wanted to tell them, but the circumstances of it… He paused, taking in a deep breath before pulling on the red coat. Hooking on the cross straps on the inside of the shoulders of his jacket, Genesis arranged the black and silver pauldrons over his shoulders. The final piece was the crimson gloves, Genesis turning back towards the mirror.

Tomorrow, he would be wearing a black SOLDIER First Class uniform with that jacket. It would be his premier presentation to the world. This would be their first look at him, standing beside rather than inside that six foot one shadow of Sephiroth. The limelight would be on the both of them, and Genesis knew this had to be the performance of his life.

But did Lazard know what he was asking of them?

It was one thing to fight a rival. It was another to fight a lover. And then there was what Genesis and Sephiroth were to one another. The redhead knew they were more than just casual lovers, as they had been entangled physically and emotionally for years. They were more than just rivals, for they had been tangling for power and dominance since before they even really knew one another. Turning their swords on one another in more than just a friendly spar was going to be difficult. Rough, even.

Genesis had played looking completely comfortable with this, bitter even that this was the only reason he was finally being promoted to SOLDIER First Class. It was just an act. It hurt. The problem was, he could show that to no one. Not Angeal. Not Lazard. Not Sephiroth.

He had to remain strong through this. He had been waiting for this opportunity for years, and it was finally here. He couldn't back down… even if he should.


	8. Presents v2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCFF7 or any of the characters associated with it, as they are the creations of Square Enix. I, however, own the story The Memory of Falling and all my fics pertaining to it, this one including.

**Warning:** yaoi and established SephirothxGenesis; if you don't like yaoi, save us all the trouble and leave now. Possible for language, angst, alcohol, and all of that good stuff. This fic is rated M for a reason. Be ready for anything. LEMON.

**Author's Note:** I should be writing on my LDWriMo fic right now. I'm not, because I can't get this couple out of my head. Dammit. shot Remember Presents from The Memory of Falling? Well, this is a part two for it. Which happens after Sephiroth and Genesis have already been together.

**AN2:** Chaos, get your angst muse back. I hope this helps. Gawd, I just wrote two sections for Photographs in one day, when I was supposed to write two chapters for Calling All Souls. shot

**PRESENTS (Part 2)**

"It is your birthday again, Genesis."

The redhead did not look up from his book. Loveless, his prized copy, sat open in one crimson gloved hand, azure eyes scraping over the lines he already had memorized. If Sephiroth had not been trying to work a few minutes ago, so paperwork Lazard required him to do, Genesis might have gifted the General with a live reading. The Goblin Bar had offered to pay him to come read the epic poem. Lately, the redhead had not gotten enough free time to oblige, sadly, otherwise he would have.

Just like every year since he had come to Midgar to join SOLDIER, his parents sent him a crate of dumbapples or dumbapple juice (depending on if the confused plants had bloomed at that time). This time, they sent both, partially as a congratulations for him being promoted to SOLDIER First Class, the rest for his actual birthday. Sometimes Genesis thought his parents had entirely too much money.

Then again, he had grown up in it. He would not have come out the same otherwise.

Genesis lifted his right leg gracefully, setting it down with his booted foot evenly on the metal ground before he lifted his left leg and brought it around to cross overtop the previous. It was good to switch legs every so often. One might go numb or get stiff. As a SOLDIER, that was not acceptable, even more so since it was First Class, with the black uniform to prove it.

"Remember when you were just a SOLDIER Third Class?"

This time Genesis did look up, faintly glowing azure eyes narrowing. Sephiroth was standing right in front of him now, blocking his light, so there was no way for him to read without risking his vision. Which Genesis was not about to do. So, he glared at the leather SOLDIER harness, which was at eye level, not looking up. He was sure Sephiroth would be smirking up there.

"Yes. You went with me to see _Loveless_ performed at the theater."

"Do you remember what SOLDIER Third Class Murphins gave you?"

At that, Genesis flinched, finally looking up. Sephiroth did not seem at all irritated, or jealous, as Genesis at first assumed. In fact, there was an almost playful look in those mako green, cat eyes. That was… alarming, to say the least. The last time Murphins had been mentioned, it was bitterly. Like Sephiroth had wanted that territory first and was beaten to it. Of course, Genesis had made no secret of the fact that in Banora, he had been more than friendly with quite a few young men. He had even explained that his earring, which protected from both Death and Curse, was from his first lover, the one who stole his virginity.

And yet, it was Sephiroth bringing this up.

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday…"

Genesis found himself blinking as Sephiroth knelt before him, spreading his legs slightly to move between them. With that wicked smirk, just as Genesis expected, Sephiroth flicked the crimson cloak apart, surprisingly ungloved hands working at the laces and belts on Genesis' pants. It was a quick process, a practiced one, though never in this regards before.

It almost seemed… odd.

Soon enough Genesis was out in the air; it was slightly chillier than he had realized in the room, causing a shiver to run up his spine despite himself. Wearing a turtleneck sweater and a leather jacket tended to make any room seem warmer automatically.

But there was no complaint as his member, hard from a few skillful pumps, was enveloped in the warm cavern of a mouth he had never felt in this way. Genesis made a point of deep kisses on a regular basis; a day when his tongue had not thoroughly explored the General's mouth was a rarity. This was different, though. And Sephiroth knew what he was doing, even more surprisingly.

This time, Genesis watched. The silver hair looked graceful in the way it cascaded over the General's shoulders and down his back, to his trim waist. That head bobbed up and down, green eyes glancing up every so often to catch with Genesis'. Genesis did not hide that he was watching, either. That pale face was gorgeous, especially when he sucked, cheeks hollowing in and creating delicious friction around him, eliciting a moan.

Good thing the walls were sound-proofed. Genesis was in the mood to sing today, and it seemed like Sephiroth was in the mood to make him sing.

A tongue wrapped around, circling the tip, down the shaft with that continued suction, Genesis leaning further back on the bed he had been sitting on the edge of. His elbows were used to prop him up, Genesis throwing his head back as breaths became more labored, eyes fluttering to half crescents. Sephiroth's right hand snaked up, tugging up on that black turtleneck until he could get below it, fingers rimming super-sensitive nipples.

The moment Genesis' legs tensed, a louder cry emitting from his lips, Sephiroth stopped, removing his mouth immediately. He left Genesis hanging. With a whimper, Genesis opened his eyes again, a dangerous glare darting down.

Sephiroth set to stripping the redhead. The jacket was chucked carelessly off to the side, everything else soon following. Sephiroth lost his own jacket, but that was all, a red brow arcing up in question. Sephiroth merely smiled, kissing each of Genesis' hardened nipples before trailing down, laying more kisses across wash-board abs, until his mouth wrapped around the neglected member once more. This time he went slower at the start, working him back up to full arousal. A finger pressed in.

Genesis gasped. The finger was dry and the entry was tight. He clenched on reflect, Sephiroth chuckling while continuing to bob, those vibrations bringing him up faster than he might have intended. There was something in the General's mouth, though, Sephiroth could feel it. It rolled down over the head and held tight around him. A cock-ring. Where the hell had that come from?

The redhead opened his mouth to grumble at Sephiroth for torturing him, but the finger pressed hard into the prostate, as though the General saw it coming, a thrill running through every nerve and making another gasp come out. Genesis couldn't help it. Another dry finger squirmed its way in, painful but pleasurable for all the same reasons. Genesis bucked, General's other arm moving up to pin his waist down, take control.

The General always had to be taking control.

There was no problem with that, Genesis moaning louder as both fingers began hooking into the prostate, scraping it with more intensity just as that head bobbed deeper and deeper. Genesis was panting, little beads of sweat glossing his skin. His eyes closed, Genesis letting his arms buckle as they had been wanting to. He fell back onto the bed, Sephiroth having better reach of everything from that position, slamming in harder.

Suddenly there was cool air around his damp length instead of a mouth, Genesis groaning again. The General was grinning. Fucking _grinning_. Genesis hated him sometimes, but those still prodding fingers stopped him from doing so for long. Finally the General spoke, after what had felt like a decade of waiting, "Would you like to finish with my mouth, or me in you?"

Though he tried to answer immediately, he could not, fingers striking his prostate again, Genesis whimpering. Firstly, he wanted the cock ring off, but that was not an option. "Pound me hard."

"With pleasure." Sephiroth pushed a third dry finger in, fanning them out, twisting them turning them, returning his mouth to its up and down, up and down teasing. No release would come from it, not with that ring still in place. Just as Genesis was thinking that, Sephiroth rolled it up using only his tongue, popping it off in his mouth.

It wasn't even a matter of seconds. Genesis bucked (as much as he could, at least), spilling in that mouth. It was not the answer he had chosen, but he soon knew why. Sephiroth moved his head down, pulling out the fingers and running his cum clad tongue around the entrance, dancing slightly into it. It was a little slickness to work with, more than Genesis had been expecting.

Sephiroth lifted up, kicking off his pants and slamming the full way in before anything could even be commented on. The angle was just right. Genesis gave a weak moan. He was boneless, but knew not for long. Sephiroth waited for a moment, as if he actually cared about Genesis acclimating, and then slammed in hard again, waiting, slamming in, waiting.

With a growl, Genesis wrapped his trembling legs around that trim, muscular waist, arms around that torso, short nails digging in to that perfect porcelain back. That was when the rhythm started, hard, fast, never relenting, strumming his cord every time.

It would have been impossible not to sing for this.

Irritatingly enough, Genesis tipped over the edge again before Sephiroth had even gotten his first, but the automatic clench of muscles pulled him right off with him. Genesis felt himself be filled, or fuller, death-grip turning into a drained hug. Sephiroth sagged down on top of him, kissing that sweaty neck.

"Happy Birthday."

This was _so_ much better than Murphins' present, and from that smug look on Sephiroth's face, Genesis knew the General knew this.


	9. The Call of Duty Part III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this stuff. Square Enix does. Praise them for coming up with these amazing, slashible characters.

**Warning:** yaoi, LazardxTseng, traumatization of minors, etc etc. Lemon. If you've got problems with any of these things, run away now.

**Author's Note:** I would like the subtitle of this one to be "Returning the Favor". Mwahaha.

**THE CALL OF DUTY (part 3)**

It was wishful thinking, to be sitting behind the monstrously sized wooden desk on the top floor of the ShinRa Tower, with sprawling views of Midgar twinkling behind polished glass on all sides. The President was currently traveling around on business, a small army of Turks tagging along with him. The camera system had been turned off since no one was supposed to be up there in the President's absence.

That did not stop, though.

A low moan escaped his lips as he leaned his head back on the plush leather of the executive chair, eyes rolling back, shut, as he relished in the sensation. The cavity beneath the President's desk was the perfect size for this. He let a white gloved hand slide down, fingers running through tightly bound locks of black hair, tugging them free of their bindings. He finally looked down, seeing the cascade of silken black hair splayed across those shoulders, fluttering as that head bobbed up and down.

Despite how amazing it felt, Lazard pushed himself back in the chair, its rolling away from where Tseng was knelt between his legs, making that back arch in its new angle, that mouth continuing its diligent work. Standing, Lazard spoke in his usual low, smooth voice for Tseng to stand. The Wutaian Turk did so, a glare in his hawk-like brown eyes, so much more defiant than Lazard usually saw.

That was perfectly fine. Tseng could glare at the hardwood of the President's desk.

With a quick, practiced motion, Lazard spun Tseng, sprawling him out across the President's desk. This was so wrong on so many levels, but Lazard had been dying to do this ever since he learned that fat pig was in fact his father. Lazard worked his own pants open slightly more, not enough to fall down, but enough to not get sweat or other fluids on in the act. His other hand was working Tseng's pants open, letting them drop to the Turk's knees before he used his hand to push Tseng down, face beside a stack of unattended to papers.

Tseng, with his sculpted, gun-worn hands, held on to the edge of the desk, brows furrowing towards the center sharply, distinctly, as Lazard started pushing in, without any previous preparation, Tseng's own saliva the only lubricant. They did this too often to need very much prep. That, and Tseng liked pain.

Thrusting hard, Lazard finished the stroke, bending over that pressed black Turk jacket, biting Tseng's ear as soon as he had gotten that curtain of gorgeous black hair out of the way. It was smooth and clean and smelled faintly like cherry blossoms. It was a relaxing scent. It was one Lazard had grown used to.

Pulling almost entirely out, he pushed in again, skin of Tseng's muscular ass smacking against that of Lazard's lower abdomen. The way Tseng trembled just slightly, no doubt unwillingly, as the Turk was usually so purposefully collected, pushed Lazard closer to the edge, which he was tumbling for much too quickly, no thanks to Tseng's earlier ministrations.

Establishing a rhythm, Lazard reminded himself that this was his scum father's desk, and that he wanted to defile it wholly before the President could return home in a day's time.

* * *

Slowly, uncertainly, he crept up the last round of the stairs, piquing his head up. No one was supposed to be in his father's office. He wasn't even allowed in there, but when he found the door unlocked, Rufus could not just stand idly by. He had to find out who was in his father's office. If he could apprehend whoever it was, perhaps then he could finally take the seat of Vice President for himself. That sounded too delicious, so he snuck close to the floor, hiding behind a fake plant in a massive, painted jar, made purposefully to look exotic.

What he saw, peeping through those plastic leaves, made his blue eyes widen in horror.

There was the top of his father's Turks, usually a stoic man, with a gun in hand, looking handsome and intimidating, being pounded into the big hardwood desk by none other than Rufus' primary and only rival, Director Lazard. The blond man's face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, pleasure on his face, in his mostly closed blue eyes. Tseng's knuckles had turned white from how hard he was clutching the edge of the desk, a sort of pained pleasure painted across his foreign features.

Rufus tried swallowing back his horror, his confusion, and willed his body to move, to leave.

That was when a moan cut through the barely audible slapping noise of their bodies meeting, Rufus looking up again, shocked that it had come from Tseng. Another moan, longer, more purring, came from the Turk, his back arching, bare, muscular rear angling up to better meet the Director's thrusts. Rufus was absolutely mesmerized by the sight of Tseng's seemingly glowing skin, the fire of lust burning in his eyes, the sounds issuing from his throat, and no matter how much his brain told him he had to move, he could not will his body to.

And then, a cell phone started ringing. Rufus kept watching as their motions slowed, stilled, and how the sharp gaze of the Turk narrowed on the fake plant Rufus was hiding behind. That was when he recognized the ring tone, fumbling quickly to silence it.

"Keep going." That low voice was most definitely from the Wutaian Turk, and Rufus' eyes widened as he brought his gaze back up from his cell phone to the pair. "He has already seen us. There is no point in leaving me hanging."

With that, Director Lazard complied, Rufus watching in absolute enthrallment as they finished.


	10. Some Days

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCFF7, related characters, places, etc. Or Subway. Or Hotdog on a Stick. I just write this weird stuff.

**Warnings:** Chaos gave me the idea for this. That should be warning enough. XD Nah, um, insinuation of yaoi, Genesis being himself, Sephiroth being a health nut, ummm…. Two dudes kissing? Hell, I don't know. If my normal stuff isn't your speed, RUN AWAY.

**AN:** Don't ask.

**SOME DAYS**

Days off were a rare occasion and to be taken very seriously. Normally the triumvirate did not share such days, as if one of them was to be relieved from duty, surely ShinRa, SOLDIER, would need the other two. Sephiroth wondered what he had done to deserve the day off _with_ Genesis, but he was not about to ask, lest suspicions arise. This relationship had to remain under wraps.

Hopefully no one had figured it out yet.

Taking in a deep breath, Sephiroth lingered up on the landing, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. For him, the air outside the ShinRa tower was fresh, so clear and flighty. The air inside the tower often became heavy, oppressive, unbearable. The air of Midgar was enough for him.

Opening his eyes, he glanced over at Genesis. From the look the redhead was giving him, Sephiroth could tell he did not feel the same way. Then again, Genesis had grown up in the countryside, not in the ShinRa tower. The General constantly had to remind himself of that fact.

Time was ticking. They were both required to keep their phones on at all times, in case an emergency arose. There shouldn't be one, but President ShinRa was prone to paranoia and false alarms. Sephiroth pulled out his cellphone from its hidden resting place inside his long, black coat, glancing at the screen before flipping it shut. The day had only started two hours prior. First had been a check up from their dedicated scientists, and second was breakfast, then they were free… after Genesis had finished primping, which was that whole second hour.

By now Sephiroth's hair was dry from his early morning shower and people were coming out of their houses to go to work or just wander around. It did not matter to him, so long as people kept out of his way. The last thing he needed was an assault from a fanclub to ruin his day of relaxation. Knowing Genesis, he would just pose for their cameras or read them _Loveless_ rather than trying to get away.

That thought in mind, Sephiroth started off, strides long and gliding as they carried him down into the city. They could have gotten transport down into the city proper, to wherever they wanted, but both had agreed, walking would do for today. They could catch a ride if there was need at the ShinRa building, otherwise they wanted this to last for as long as possible.

_This_ was mostly Genesis dragging Sephiroth from shop to shop, making the silver haired General look at various fancy outfits and such. It was awkward, to say the least. People were eying them, how they were comfortable walking close together, how they would brush arms now and then without any reaction but carrying on, how easily they seemed to converse.

Heads were definitely turning.

Luckily, it seemed as though people were writing it off as them being comrades at arms. They had to know each other well, be comfortable and trusting of each other, to work so efficiently together on the battle field. And they were friends. _Friends_. What a farce. It looked like Genesis was reveling in it.

"I'm hungry." There was a whining tone to Genesis' voice which told Sephiroth there was no waiting. Genesis wanted food and he wanted it now. If he did not get food, he would no doubt make a scene.

That was the last thing Sephiroth needed with how much attention they were already getting.

"I saw a grouping of small food establishments back down that street." Sephiroth gestured down the way they had just come, glancing at the clock on his phone. Still no calls. It was already lunch. Sephiroth caught himself hoping there wouldn't be any calls.

Without waiting, Genesis hopped along that way, a bounce to his step which had been there all day. It was starting to make him suspicious. Sephiroth was surprising himself; Genesis was always up to something, and yet somehow, he'd managed not to be worrying over the redhead's every mischievous move. They were starting to get used to one another.

It brought a small smile to Sephiroth's lips.

He was in love with Genesis. There was no doubt about it. With tensions in Wutai escalating, he knew there would be long missions, long times apart. There was a chance one of them might die. Sephiroth wanted to tell Genesis before they had to be parted.

Seeing the bright yellow Subway sign standing out amongst all the other advertisements, Sephiroth strode over to the line, getting the whole wheat bread, some marinated chicken, practically all the vegetables. He got a sports drink full of nutrients to finish it off, paying (though the manager insisted he eat for free; Genesis was surely taking advantage of such treatment wherever he was).

Soon enough he was sitting at a metal picnic table, unwrapping his delicious and healthy sub sandwich. It wasn't long before Genesis joined him with… a hotdog. Sephiroth's silver eyebrows furrowed in, a crease forming between them, lips set into a firm line.

"That is…"

"Something the scientists would never let me eat."

"For a reason, Genesis." Sephiroth continued frowning, staring at the long cylinder of pink meat buried firmly in a pair of buns. Genesis licked his lips with a slow dedication, half a smirk quirking onto them as he raised the hotdog to his mouth. The way he took it between his lips suggested this was more than just eating food.

Sephiroth took a sip of his drink (Genesis had a soda of all things), almost choking as Genesis wrapped his lips around his phallic feast. It wasn't what Genesis was eating that got to him. It was _how_ Genesis was eating it, and the look in those startling blue eyes, so bright, so full of lust. Sephiroth coughed and set back to eating, concentrating on his own food and finishing it as fast as possible.

That clothing store down the street did not have cameras in the changing rooms, after all.


	11. Beneath the Apple Tree

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCFF7, FF7, any of that. I just write this craziness.

**Warnings:** lemon yaoi, an OC (who is not involved in said lemon), voyeurism, questionable photography, Sephiroth/Genesis.

**Author's Note:** This has been a long time coming… no pun intended. This is from the point of view of a Turk whom I've never mentioned in The Memory of Falling, but might briefly have in Fallen and a bit more in A Soul Seeking Holy. This takes place after A Taste of Banora and before the next chapter. IE, they are still in Banora. And yes, it was this fic that made me call this whole series Photographs.

HAPPY SEPHESIS DAY!!!

**BENEATH THE APPLE TREE**

After living and working out of Midgar for so long, she had forgotten what the countryside was like. The rolling hills, the arched trees, the soft sunlight, it was all very alien now. Her shoes crunched softly as she walked across the crisp green grass. There was no need to stay hidden for now, though soon her talents would be put in to play.

Tseng owed her for this.

Glancing down, she fiddled with her camera, changing the settings to work better in the lighting she was bound to work in. Though it was sunny outside, glaringly so, she would have to be sitting somewhere in deep shadows to go unseen, undetected, by these two stars of SOLDIER. If she was discovered… Akane was certain Tseng would get a bag of her dismembered parts rather than a report in the coming week.

Frowning, Akane sidestepped behind an outcropping of the cliff, pressing her back to the jagged, uncomfortable rock wall. She could hear faint talking, just too far away to make out exactly what was being said, though she could tell who was saying it. The languid, flowing tones of Genesis reached her ears first, followed by the low, clipped pattern of Sephiroth's voice.

The hike to this spot had taken over an hour for her, and she was far from out of shape. Turks needed to be fit. Running around in broad daylight in a pressed black suit would cause issues for anyone, though. Akane tugged lightly at her tie, loosening it just enough so it didn't feel like a businessmen's noose anymore. That was better, though it was still hot out.

Sometime in the near future Akane would have to send Tseng a thank you letter. A very angry thank you letter with some blackmail enclosed, to keep with Turks tradition. Akane was already thinking about what she could possibly enclose to make the quiet, serious Wutaian man cringe when something else cut through her concentration.

It was a moan.

Akane's frown deepened. She wasn't sure which one of them made that sound because she had never heard such an utterance come from either before. Yes, she'd heard the grunt of battle, but that, _that_ was something much different.

Crouching, Akane pulled the lens cap off her camera, leaning around the corner with the little viewfinder pressed to her light brown eye. Akane took a shot of the surroundings, to establish where the photographs would be from, a part of Turk protocol. That done, she worked the zoom lens, patiently moving in visually with the focus. At least Tseng had provided her with a telephoto lens rather than asking her to commit certain suicide with a wide angle or just the average lens. Those required her to be too close, and that would definitely be the end of her.

At first she focused on a patch of trees, or their leaves, rather, the foliage thick and full, purple dumbapples hanging here and there. She still did not understand why such a nature-confused fruit could possibly considered a delicacy, but to each their own, she supposed. Right. Rolling her eyes, she turned the camera slightly, having to readjust her cliff-hugging crouch to stop her shoulder from cramping.

That was when she saw it.

At first, all she saw was waving silver hair, what seemed to be forever of it, and she knew immediately that she located half of Tseng's problem. Sephiroth, the silver General, had his back to her, for which Akane was thankful. She had never been sure how well mako did enhance, and she wasn't willing to be the field study on its effects on eyesight. Or hearing. Akane took another shot, the soft click and whirr of the camera making her cringe.

A grated moan made it to her ears. That sound was another foreign one to her ears. Akana frowned, zooming a little more. She tilted the camera down, trailing over the cascade of silver hair only to find pale, smooth skin rather than the black leather she had been expecting.

She almost dropped the camera.

Instead, she shifted her angle again, right cheek now leaning against the cliff, that slight shift further to the side allowing her to see what—or rather who—was under the General. Genesis. The other half of Tseng's inquiry. Tseng had no idea that he was in line to view an exclusive porno shoot when she got back. At least half of Midgar would kill for such photos. Hells, she was certain just about everyone in the ShinRa would give that year's salary to see it and not die, half a year's salary if they were killed in the process.

Akane snapped a few more photographs, catching Sephiroth on the out swing, one in the middle, the last will all of his muscles taut as his and Genesis' bodies met. Genesis had his back partially against the gnarled trunk of one of the Banora White trees, and with how hard of a pounding he was taking, that was going to leave a mark. Sephiroth had one hand planted on the grassy ground as support, the other clutching the redhead's ass, holding it up from the ground, to his angled thrusts.

The longer Akane lingered and watched, snapping photos now and then, the louder Genesis' sounds of pleasure, and added to that, surprisingly, was a low purr. Akane's eyes widened when she realized the rumbling, sultry sound came from the General himself. His head was ducked, nuzzled into the crook of Genesis' neck, pale cheeks flushed slightly pink. The look on Sephiroth's face was one of rapture. She snapped a picture of that, too.

She had a feeling in her gut—which was rarely wrong—that these photographs would be the only relic of their happiness one day.


	12. Can't

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Crisis Core, Final Fantasy 7, or any of the characters within, or the plot point here. I do own the writing, though, and side characters I've made up along the way. And I don't make money from this stuff.

**Warnings: **dark themes, SephirothxGenesis, morbid stuff, etc.

**AN:** This happens during The Memory of Falling; if you need a reference from Crisis Core, it happens before Zack and Tseng go to Banora.

**CAN'T**

It had been a month since Angeal left SOLDIER, a month since he had last been spotted. Sephiroth stared out the window, hands tucked behind his back. He could hear other SOLDIERs, the few who were left, passing on the floor. They jumped at his presence.

They were not used to seeing so much of him. Perhaps if ShinRa trusted him more, would send him on more missions, would allow him the same access he was once afforded to the Tower, his own men wouldn't have to see him.

If Genesis had not left, none of this would be happening right now.

A seething sigh filtered through his lips. Sephiroth looked down, gaze focusing on the bottom of the window, on his boot encased toes. His jaw was taut, thin lips pressed in a displeased line.

None of the SOLDIERs who were left would even notice that anything was wrong.

That was probably the worst part.

His handset chirped, a few eyes nervously roaming his way. They were all afraid of him. That was not awe, that was not admiration. It was fear. They feared his abilities. They feared he would leave, too.

All Genesis had to say was the word.

Sephiroth fished the phone from a hidden pocket, opening it with a disinterested flick. He held it near his face, not letting the receiver touch him. The volume was turned down all the way, but was still too loud for his Mako frayed senses.

"_I need you in the briefing room."_

Lazard's voice droned over the speaker of his headset, as cool and reserved as ever. Sephiroth had to wonder, if only for a moment, if it was all a façade, like the one he put on for the rest of the world. He wondered if everyone could see the cracks in his mask.

"Not your office anymore?"

There was silence on the other side, though Sephiroth knew Lazard was still on the other side. He could hear the director's breathing, though faintly.

"_I will be waiting."_

Lazard hung up the phone before Sephiroth could say anything more. Sephiroth closed his with a flick, shoving it back in that pocket. He scanned his security card at the elevator. It dinged, letting him in. He pressed the button, the elevator surprisingly taking him to the briefing room.

Sitting in front of the wall-sized screen, at the front computer terminal, was Lazard. His back was to the door. He turned his head, glancing at Sephiroth from the corner of his eye, before Sephiroth could reprimand him on it.

"I have a new mission for you."

"That's surprising."

Lazard frowned. His white gloved fingers were laced together, disapproving frown hidden behind them. Mostly hidden. Sephiroth could see the corner of it.

"I need you to go to Banora."

He closed his eyes, sucking in a shaky breath. He knew what this was about. His gut twisted, doing an uncomfortable summersault. He looked down, silver hair falling to shield his face, the discomfort on his chiseled features, though it must have been plain in his pained, jade eyes.

"The Rhapsodos Family denies that their son," Lazard made a point of not stating his name, "has paid them a visit. I do not trust them."

Of course Lazard didn't. Sephiroth trusted them; he trusted they would keep Genesis safe at all costs.

"I want you to go in there."

Sephiroth did not move. He stood there, like a statue, mute, unflinching. He knew the unspoken part of this mission. If Genesis was there, he would be expected to kill him.

"This whole situation needs to be dealt with before any media can get a hold of it." Lazard's silken voice spouted the words as if they were as easy to say as a good morning or reciting the ABCs. "That means the main threat, Genesis, needs to be eliminated."

"You are asking the wrong man." Sephiroth spoke the words in a hushed whisper. His eyes would not focus. He barely moved at all, his head slightly tilted to the side, downcast. It was like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I can't…"

"Then who would you suggest?" Lazard's frown only deepened, well groomed blond brows knitting inward. "All of the First Classes other than yourself are either dead or deserters. Genesis took more than fifty percent of the Second and Thirds with him. It is you or—"

"Zack." Sephiroth's voice sliced through the rising anger in Lazard's, tone cold, calculated. This was calculated. If Genesis was there, in Banora, Angeal was probably there with him. If Zack could convince Angeal to come back, it was entirely likely Angeal would be able to bring Genesis back as well. It was his only hope. "SOLDIER Second Class Zack Fair."

Lazard made a thoughtful sound, turning fully away from Sephiroth again. "I hope you're right."


End file.
